


Silent Stares

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (not too explicit) smut, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, but still 'Explicit' because I'm not good with the rating stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Minhyun knew Seongwoo's heart belonged to Daniel but his body belonged to only him.





	Silent Stares

**Author's Note:**

> With this one, there are already 6 Onghwang fanfics! Rise, Onghwang, rise! Ongniel who?? ^o^
> 
> Shoutout to this [beautiful creature](https://twitter.com/onghwangs) who made an amazing onghwang thread [x](https://twitter.com/onghwangs/status/887326931250626560) that literally made me go "okaY STOP ALL THE ONGNIEL YOU WILL CONTINUE WITH YOUR ONGHWANG ONESHOT"  
> BTW, I may have messed up the tenses oops, you're warned!
> 
> As always, enjoy ~

Minhyun's eyes always followed Seongwoo's form.  
It was like an unwritten rule by the universe that everything the dancer did captivated him and never let him go. He couldn't help it.  
Did he like being a slave to Seongwoo's beauty and grace? No.  
Did he mind? Not at all.  
The singer knew why his eyes never left the other. He knew what the pounding in his heart meant. The nervousness he felt when he faced him. The screams in his head that told him to interlace his fingers with the other's. He was sure everyone knew about his affection for the Fantagio trainee by now.  
Except for said man of course. It was so cliche, he sometimes shook his head at himself.

Honestly, Minhyun used to be content with where they used to be. During Produce 101 they were together on nearly all teams. They shared thoughts, laughters, pain, stress and wins together.

They were simply friends.

It wasn't what Minhyun actually wanted but wasn't it better than to be nothing, just strange faces, to each other?

When Seongwoo was announced as #5 and went up to him for a hug, Minhyun was sure he hasn't felt that happy in a while, even happier than when his own ranking was announced. Now, they would be able to spend even more time together, chasing their dreams and going beyond, he was ecstatic.  
He admittedly would be even happier if he could call Seongwoo his but he knew better than to hope for something impossible.  
  
The other was a people magnet. Of course, he was good-looking, charming, humorous but at the same time supportive, friendly and open. Everyone loved him and he treated everyone like they had been good friends since forever.

And that's what frustrated Minhyun. He used to think the lingering touches, the bright smiles and sweet words that always made him nervous were exclusively for him.

No, he was like that to everyone. However, he did realize that Seongwoo was especially soft-spoken and bright when he talked to Daniel. It felt like only praises left his mouth when he talked about their center. Shy smiles, looks that seemingly asked for any kind of approval and extra attention were all reserved for Kang Daniel only.

It left him annoyed and disappointed that he misread and misjudged their relationship. For a few days, he couldn't help keeping his distance from the smaller to sort out his feelings. He wasn't even sure if Seongwoo realized with their hectic schedules occupying all of their time. He did, however, realize that Seongwoo was struggling with something as well. He told himself to get his shit together and approached Seongwoo first. He could push his own problematic feelings back if his friend was suffering.  
Minhyun asked him what was wrong, telling him how he saw him always distracted and kind of squeamish. They have worked together in enough groups to pick up the behaviour of the other person. Minhyun knew something was different from the usual nervousity everyone of them felt with their debut basically around the corner. Besides, his eyes were lost on Seongwoo often enough to detect any strange behaviour.

He quietly watched how Seongwoo's eyes moved wildly around in his room, hesitating but at the same time considering to tell him the roots of all his problems.

The dancer was obviously nervous about Minhyun's reaction, he had a hunch what it was about. When the other opened his mouth and shakily told him that he was in love with Daniel and that it was wrong on so many levels, he felt something in himself shattering. He knew about the other's affection for the younger but it was easy to deny when you could only guess. Hearing it directly from Seongwoo felt like a little knife piercing right through his heart and Minhyun desperately tried to patch the wound but it felt like he was only bleeding out.

He only put his hands on Seongwoo's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly while smiling down to him. He would bite back any of his emotions and ignore the way his body seemed to ache at every move. He would be the shoulder for Seongwoo to lean on. He could heal his broken heart later. Right now, the most important thing was to console and guarantee him that Minhyun didn't think anything bad about him for liking another man. He needed Seongwoo to know that he would accept him no matter what. He had been relieved to see Seongwoo's grateful expression. The worry and sadness was still evident on his gorgeous face, though. It physically pained him to know that he was basically going through the same thing as he felt right now.  
If he were somewhere alone, he would laugh at the ridiculousness of the universe. The sweet irony he got entangled in. If Seongwoo would have simply fallen in love with him.

Suddenly, Seongwoo looked up to him through his eyelashes, looking so fragile and at the same time adorable, Minhyun simply wanted to hug and protect him from any pain in the world. He quietly asked him to distract him. Minhyun was perplexed at Seongwoo's request but when he saw pleading eyes starring up to him he knew he would do everything for him as long as it made the other happy. ' _Anything you want_ ,' Seongwoo quietly added.

Minhyun remembered how his mind ran a thousand miles a second to think of something. _Anything he wanted_? All he wanted was to grab his face and cover those pink lips with his. To kiss away all the pain. He reached out with his hand to brush some of Seongwoo's hair aside while they kept looking at each other.

For a short moment, he felt something shifting between the two of them.

Minhyun's hands moved from his shoulders over his neck way up to cup his cheeks. Seongwoo gasped, seemingly catching up to what the older was thinking.

Before they actually realized what was happening, he layed his lips over sweet thin ones in a shy experimental kiss.

He knew he shouldn't have done that, he should have pushed back, apologized for his behaviour. Why would kissing a man who was already in love with someone else be a good idea? He should have stopped this immediately.

But when Seongwoo didn't put up any resistance and actually kissed back, he threw all thoughts of rationality out of the window, their lips moving in a slow dance that only seemed to get more passionate by the seconds.

Minhyun knew Seongwoo actually craved for another man's touch. Even if he was willing right now didn't mean he really wanted it. He was in an emotionally unstable position and only kissed back so he would stop thinking about Daniel. He knew he was basically used as a distraction. On the other hand, Minhyun knew he was selfish for engaging Seongwoo into something he probably wouldn't have done if it weren't for his broken heart. He told himself that he would allow himself to be egoistical just once. How could he not when his deepest dreams seemed to have become true? He knew it was a fake reality he single-handedly built, Seongwoo didn't actually crave for his touch.  
He decided it was better to stop before he would end up getting hurt.

However, when Seongwoo tried to move away, Minhyun's first instinct was to chase after those addicting lips. He sighed in relief and content when Seongwoo continued kissing him, even daringly biting his lower lip.

Soon, Minhyun moved his hands away from his face down to explore the smooth curves of his body. Seongwoo shuddered at the contact. Thoughts seemingly somewhere else. Minhyun had a good guess what the other was thinking, feeling possesiveness flaring up in him.  
He grabbed the younger's chin and made him look at him.

"Seongwoo," he said with his soft voice that had an assertive undertone, "Focus on me."

He looked at Minhyun and for a few seconds, it felt like Seongwoo was simply appreciating him with big round eyes. He was entranced by the beauty of his face. The three moles on his cheek were even more lovely up close. How often had he imagined, dreamed, wished to kiss them?

"Focus only on me," he added before leaning down again to lick Seongwoo's lips. He moved his lips over his jaw, down to his neck to nibble on the sensitive skin that made Seongwoo moan sweetly.  
Fueled by the reaction, Minhyun sucked harder, leaving a red mark on his neck. He continued his kisses to his collarbone, licking, sucking and biting every centimeter of skin he came across, leaving more marks on his way.

By then, both couldn't hide their excitement and arousement anymore. Minhyun tried to be gentle but firm at the same time, demanding but giving his all with his touches. He slid a hand under the other's shirt to fondle his nipples, making him moan out at the contact. His other hand slowly went its way further down, diligently laying over the half-hard erection of Seongwoo who groaned and laid a hand on top of Minhyun's to buck hard into the warmth. Their bodies reacted before either of them realized what was happening. They had moved to the nearest bed and shed all of their clothes, thirsty to touch and taste more of the other.  
Minhyun made sure to worship Seongwoo's body like it was his elixir to life, making sure he enjoyed himself, never losing focus on only him. In return, he noticed how Seongwoo also admired his body; fingers dancing from his slightly muscular but still lean back, over to his long, nicely shaped legs, his back muscles tensing with every touch he made. Seongwoo's hands went back to Minhyun's behind, squeezing the thick flesh in his hands and pushing their hips together as he swallowed the singer's moans. They both knew they had fallen deep into the trap of lust.

The moment he first pushed into Seongwoo felt like pure heaven to him. He was hot and tight around him, legs wrapped firmly around his hips as he pounded into the willing body underneath him.

His sweet groans and moans only fed Minhyun's insatiable desire for the other, wishing to hear more of his name following after a sigh or a whine. Whenever he felt like Seongwoo might lose focus and start thinking of a certain blond, Minhyun would thrust particularly harshly, making the other gasp as he saw stars appearing behind closed eyes, effectively making him forget the younger again. The singer would make sure his mind wouldn't be able to think of anyone else till he released with a loud groan of Minhyun's name.

  
When next day came, they acted around each other like they usually did. Seongwoo's eyes still fell on Daniel at every opportunity and Minyun noticed because his eyes never left Seongwoo. If their eyes would meet, Seongwoo would look at their center with a guilty expression like he hated himself for sleeping with someone else when his heart already belonged to Daniel.

But when everyone went to bed, Seongwoo would seek out Minhyun, asking him if he would help him getting distracted again.  
And Minhyun, being the complete fool he was for the other, agreed without any words, only letting his hands and lips do the talking. He might get used for his body but for Seongwoo, he didn't mind. He knew the other's heart belonged to Daniel but his body, his body belonged to only him.

Slowly, Seongwoo didn't come to Minhyun anymore when he seeked out distraction from the pain he felt by loving Daniel. Somehow, it became normal for them to interwine their bodies when they were just stressed in general. Later, it changed to when they were simply bored. And suddenly, it felt like they only slept with each other because the only reason they had was the desperate need to feel the other.

When Minhyun locks eyes with Seongwoo now, Seongwoo doesn't look towards Daniel anymore. He would stare right back at him, neither of them making any move to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this from Ong's POV but turned it around to Minhyun's. I also originally wanted to end the oneshot with
> 
> "Minhyun looked away first, catching the eyes of a certain blond who kept looking between the two of them with a frown."  
> (lowkey hinting at a Minhyun/Seongwoo/Daniel threesome hahhaha)
> 
> If I were to write more Onghwang in the future I should probably write something less angsty. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for any kind of support <3  
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)!
> 
> Update: Silent Stares was translated into Vietnamese by labelinblack (komorebin) on wattpad [x](https://www.wattpad.com/457581522-trans-collection-bottom-ong-silent-stares) \+ they also made a cover! Thank you ~


End file.
